Mr Curiosity
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Stan and Kyle are curious teenage boys so they decide to do some experimenting. Style pairing.


I do not own South Park or the characters.

Hope you guys enjoy :)

Edit: I just fixed up some grammar and spelling mistakes.

...

I'm currently sitting cross-legged, my back resting against his bed with my tongue poking out from between my lips, desperately trying to focus. Both of us at this point are about to scream out in frustration at this game.

"Aha! I win, Stan!" I whip the controller on the floor and toss my head back, an angry sigh escaping my lips. I can feel my face twitch in annoyance as he continues to laugh at me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him pump his fist in victory.

"Go to hell, this game is _stupid_. You're too much of a pussy to play a real game." I swivel my head around quickly to see a frown form on his face, and I finally smirk at him.

"Mortal Kombat _isn't_ stupid! What game do you want to play asshat?"

"We should play Skyrim, or Assassin's Creed or something…even Call of Duty would be better than _this_." I turn my head around to see him shuffle around until he's lying on his stomach and he brings his hand up and pokes me on the cheek. I swat his hand away and our eyes connect, blue meeting green.

"Those games are stupid, you idiot. They _suck_." I roll my eyes at his stubbornness to play anything else.

"Screw you, you're just scared to play them."

"You're a jerk." He pouts angrily. I smile as the two of us continue to throw insults at each other. Kyle and I are now 14 years old and we've been best friends since we were born. We always joke around with each other, and we've had a few fights but we have always gotten past them.

"We should invite Kenny over." He states and I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"_Why_? I thought it was just going to be us tonight, dude? If we invite him, let's invite Cartman, too." A disgusted scoff escapes his lips and I have to giggle to myself at his hatred of Cartman. They never did get along, even now they don't.

"You're so gay dude. And Cartman is a fat piece of crap, why would you want to invite him?"

"Well you want Kenny to come over, I want Cartman to come over." I have to admit, Cartman and I do get along for the most part, and I think Kyle can get jealous a bit, but I think it's adorable that he gets mad at me for being friends with him.

"Screw you, Stan. _Dumbass_…" His voice is quiet, but I manage to catch what he says.

"Aw, and I love you, too!" I blow him a kiss and watch him roll his eyes and toss one of his pillows at me.

"So, how's Wendy? Are you guys still dating and stuff?" He asks after a minute of us not talking. I let out a burst of laughter, he knows I don't really like to talk about her when we're hanging out.

"Uh, yeah…kind of. I think I pissed her off somehow." There's a moment of silence before he speaks up again.

"Have you guys…done anything, you know…sexual?" A lump forms in my throat at this sudden question, but I still somehow manage to answer.

"N-no…not really. We're still too young. I have a feeling she wants to…but I'm not ready to do anything yet. I mean we've kissed and stuff…but…yeah…" An awkward silence passes through us for a few minutes, and I look over my shoulder again to see him wearing an extremely red face, his eyes fixed on his bed. My gaze moves down his face to his pouty lips, looking absolutely desirable.

"Hey Kyle, can I…tell you something?" I hear him shift around on the bed again, probably sitting back up.

"Of course. You can tell me anything." I maneuver myself, facing towards him and looking up at him sitting on the bed, his arms hugging the other pillow he grabbed.

"I've always been curious…what it would be like to…uhh…" The smile on his face makes my heartbeat pound crazily, "kiss…a guy…" I watch as his mouth falls open and the red plastered over his face darkens tremendously. His mouth opens and closes, like he's trying to say something, but nothing comes out.

"It's just something I've been curious about. It's normal, isn't it? Have…you ever thought of kissing a guy?"

"Mmm…uhm…I g-guess…I haven't really…kissed a girl either, other than that truth or dare game years ago…" An idea passes my mind, and I'm hoping it won't make things awkward between us, but I might just as well voice my thoughts. He may be freaked out but he's my best friend, he wouldn't hate me.

"Why don't we…give it a shot?" I pat the floor beside me, hoping he'd get my action and come sit beside me. He slowly but surely rolls off of the bed and kneels down beside me, facing me. I get up on my knees as well, and lick my dry lips to moisten them. I smile as I watch him do the same thing. He's staring at the ground, probably too embarrassed to look at me.

"Kyle…don't be nervous…it's just curiosity and won't mean anything…okay?" I reach out to grab his chin, forcing him to look up at me before leaning in to press my lips against his thick, luscious ones.

"_Mmm_…" His mouth opens slightly with a gasp and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his moist, warm mouth. After his nerves calm down, one of his hands cups my neck while his other one rests on my chest, rubbing tenderly. My fingers are still gripping his chin and I rest my other hand lightly on his finally pull away, a trail of saliva still connects our lips. We're both panting heavily and I watch him cover his mouth with one of his hands, falling back and sitting cross-legged, leaning back against the bed.

"Wow…that was…" I fall back against the bed as well, smiling to myself but not finishing my sentence.

"Mmm…it was good…" He whispers softly, but I hear him perfectly. The two of us sit in silence, trying to regain our breath. I look over at him to see his face still a lovely, bright red. _I wonder if he actually liked it, or if he just didn't want to say I'm a bad kisser_.

"Did you…_actually_ like it? Or are you just being nice?" He keeps his focus on the floor, but I can see a faint smile lingering on his face.

"I liked it…you're a great kisser, Stan…" He finally looks up and his eyes connect with mine.

"Thanks, dude. You are too." I bring up my hand to place it on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"So…is kissing Wendy like that? I'm sure you've had more intense make-out sessions before, right?" The blush on his face finally decides to subside, but I decide that the red on his cheeks make him look absolutely adorable.

"Well to be honest…you're better than she is. She always has some weird…lip gloss shit on and it doesn't even taste good."

"But…wait, what do you mean?" His cheeks turn to a dark red and he turns his head to the other side, avoiding my face completely.

"I mean you're a better kisser, Kyle. Just take the compliment, it's a _good_ thing." He looks back at me once again, smiling nervously at me.

"Th-thank you…" Our eyes stay locked for a few minutes, before I decide to tease him a bit more.

"So, have you ever been curious about something?" Watching his face as he freaks out is absolutely priceless, and cute. I stare at him intently until he calms down a bit.

"What…do you mean?" I turn my whole body towards him once again, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Like has there been something that you wanted to try…but don't want to admit it, or you think it wouldn't happen…ever?" I can tell that he's calmed down, and his nerves are finally gone. I watch as he puts a finger up to his chin, and he looks like he's thinking about it pretty seriously.

"Well…um…okay, this is kind of embarrassing…but…mhm…" He trails off, a hesitant expression replacing the calm one.

"Don't worry…I promise I won't tell anyone. I mean we just kissed, you have as much on me as I would on you, so just tell me." His hands fidget around on his lap and he turns towards me again as well. He avoids my eyes as much as he can, and I know Kyle well enough to know what he wants to say is really embarrassing and hard to admit.

"Okay so…I've always wondered what it w-would be like…to…have something…up my…um…butt." Immediately after he states this, his hands fly up to cover his face in embarrassment. He probably thinks I'm going to make fun of him, and call him disgusting. I reach forward and remove his hands from his face, revealing a teary eyed, bright cherry red face. _Is he about to cry?_ I rest my hands on his shoulders, reassuring him I'm not laughing at him.

"It's stupid, right? It sounds so _gay_. B-but I'm sure there are others out there wondering the same thing! This is your fault…for making me say it! I'm not gay…I'm _not_!" He pushes my chest with his hands, making me back off a bit. His embarrassment has turned to anger now. One of my hands rests on his shoulders trying to get him to calm down.

"Dude! Chill, I wasn't laughing and I'm not calling you gay! I told you…you can tell me anything. We're super best friends…we should be able to talk about _anything_." He nods his head understandingly, his flaming red hair bouncing with each nod. An awkward air surrounds us until I decide to break the silence, probably about to make it more awkward.

"Have you ever…tried to...finger yourself or anything? People do that you know. Not something to be shy over." Surprisingly enough he doesn't seem to freak out at my words, but he still looks quite uncomfortable. I move up to sit on his soft bed, patting beside me and it doesn't take him long to get up and sit beside me.

"Uh…w-well…I tried once but I got a bit freaked out…and couldn't bring myself to do it…" An idea pops into my head and grin to myself, hoping he'll go along with it.

"What if I help you with it?" I watch his eyes widen and his head whirls towards me.

"What? Y-you're joking…" I give him a sweet smile and shake my head, my hand reaching down to attempt to get his belt off but he starts freaking out.

"Stan! Stop! I didn't ask for your help with this!" I finally manage to get his belt off and fling it on the ground, creating a loud crash.

"Kyle, we just made out, I think we're both a bit confused and you went along with my idea of us kissing…so let me help you…please? I'll try to be gentle and do it right…" I move closer to him so our bodies are touching and I can feel his whole body relax at my touch. I give him a swift kiss on the cheek before grabbing his waist and rolling him onto his stomach without much hesitance.

"Stan…wait…are you sure we s-should do this…? I feel stupid…" My fingers trail up under his shirt and rub over his hardening nipples, enjoying the sound of him trying to cover up his moans.

"Just…concentrate on feeling good." I watch as he buries his whole face into his arms and nods reluctantly. I slowly slide his navy blue jeans and his white and light blue striped boxers down just enough to reveal his perfectly shaped butt. My fingers trace their way gently over the sensitive skin and run soothingly over the crack.

"Kyle…I don't know exactly what I'm doing…so just bear with me, okay?" His head pops up and he looks back at me, giving me an alarmed look.

"But Stan….what if…" I can't help but feel bad at his frightened expression.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." And with that said he's finally convinced, relaxes and let's me continue with what I'm doing. I don't know too much about sex, or anything like this but if I remember correctly from Kenny's words, you need to have some type of lubricant. I'm going to take a wild guess and say Kyle doesn't have any, and I don't want to ask him and embarrass him more than he is already.

"Umm…_Huh_…" I look around his room, trying to spot something I could possibly use. Kyle looks over his shoulder to give me yet another worried look.

"Is something wrong?" I shake my head quickly to let him know there is nothing wrong, I just don't know what to do.

"No, everything is okay…" Kyle smiles and I can tell he's becoming bolder and more confident when he squirms around, shaking his butt a bit as a signal to hurry a great idea pops into my mind and I bring two of my fingers up, and stare at them for a moment before putting them in my mouth, coating them with enough saliva. I pull them out of my mouth when I feel they're prepared and bring them to his butt once again.

"Ready?" With one final nod from him, I slowly begin to push one of them through the tight ring of muscles. His entrance constricts around my finger and I can tell he's tensing up.

"Kyle…just relax…you _have_ to…" He lets out a loud, muffled groan and his fists grip the sheets so tight that his knuckles are starting to turn white.

"I can't…Stan…it hurts!" He makes an uncomfortable noise, and I feel bad for hurting him like this. I lean forward so my chest is pressed against his back and I pepper kisses on the back of his neck.

"Relax…" He shivers and I notice goosebumps form on his skin and he completely relaxes around my fingers. I can feel my pants tighten when he lets out more sexy moans, and I think this is the best thing I've ever done. I add my second finger in and scissor him, stretching him open.

"Ngh…_Stan_…hah…" I thrust my fingers in and out slowly, trying to make him feel good. Another thing that I heard from Kenny is that there's a spot inside of guys that will bring the ultimate pleasure. I know I find that magical spot when his back arches and he lets out a louder scream, this time not muffled by his pillow.

"STAN! _Oh my god_!" My other hand attempts to cover his mouth so that his parents won't hear him. He bites down on my fingers, thankfully not hard enough to draw blood. I have never looked at Kyle like this before, but all of a sudden I'm starting to find him very attractive. And I never thought of Kyle being gay, but I can guarantee, even though he says he's just curious, that he is completely homosexual.

"Feel good?" He nods his head, his teeth still digging into my fingers.

"Mhphmm…" He grabs my wrist, dragging it away from his mouth, breathing heavily and releasing cries of pleasure.

"Stan, I'm gonna come…ughhh…" While my fingers are still moving in and out of him, I bring my other hand to wrap around his member, pumping it in time with the movements of my fingers. I've never done anything like this before, and where I'm getting this confidence to do this is coming from nowhere, but I'm glad I get to experience this with Kyle. I think this will somehow bring us closer together. He releases all over my fingers and he slumps against the bed, his head buried in the pillow, and his whole body is heaving, trying to regain his breath. I pull my fingers out of him and fall next to him on the bed.

"So…how was it? Was it like you imagined?" He sits up and reaches over to his desk and grabs some Kleenex, cleaning himself up. After he cleans himself he reaches over and grabs his pants and boxers, putting them back on.

"It…um…it was good…thanks for, you know…doing that…" He awkwardly states, he falls back and lies beside me, his hands resting on his stomach.

"Dude…I hope things aren't awkward between us now. It wasn't a big deal, right? I hope you don't hate me."

"I would never…_hate_ you, Stan. I just…I don't think I'm going to be able to look at you the same…after what…um we just did." I nod, understanding what he's talking about and I sit up, looking down at him before running my fingers delicately through his curly, red hair. He gives me a strange look but doesn't make any attempt to move away.

"Kyle, _are_ you gay?" I chuckle as his cheeks turn a lovely pink, turning his head away from me. He doesn't respond but I already know the answer.

"Stan! Your mom is here!" I hear Kyle's moms muffled voice coming from downstairs.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving now," I roll off of his bed, making my way towards the door when I turn around to see him getting up off the bed too, "But before I leave, there's one more thing…" I walk back to where he is and place my hands on his waist, pulling him flush up against my body. Our chests our pressed tightly together and I feel his heartbeat starting to speed up. I push my lips against his, enjoying his shocked reaction but he eventually gives in and kisses back. His fingers run up and down my arms and his mouth opens just enough for my tongue to slide in.

"Stan!" We pull back as Kyle's moms shouts get louder. I grin as Kyle covers his mouth with his hand in a shy matter.

"Oh, and one more thing…" I give him a sly smile and he looks at me to continue, "I think I might be gay, too." His eyes widen, but I can see a tiny smile form on his face. He hugs me around the neck, almost to the point of choking me, but I can't help but feel happy seeing him so happy. He lets go and presses a swift kiss on my lips then cheek, and I notice a hint of worry in his eyes. _He probably doesn't believe me_.

"Are you sure? But…w-what about…" I walk back towards the door, and as I'm almost out, I turn around once more to face him again.

"I'm serious, Kyle. I like you." And as I'm heading down the stairs, I look back to see Kyle standing at the top of the stairs, his hands folded in front of him.

"I like you, too…" He says in a hushed tone, but I still manage to hear him. He has a huge smile on his face, and I guess he's happy because he finally told me his deepest secret and that I feel the same way. This was the perfect way for him to realize that he had feelings for he would have told me a few days ago that he was gay and liked me I would have rejected him, but I couldn't feel happier that I feel the way I do now. I guess Kyle and I are meant to be together, and I'm glad we opened up to each other today.

"Mom, we have to stop by Wendy's house." I claim when I see my mom standing there talking with Mrs. Broflovski.

"Oh, okay sweetie. How come?" She asks curiously. I smile, but don't respond to her. I say goodbye to Kyle's parents and step out in the cold bitter air. I can't wait to have more moments with Kyle like we just had.

_But first, I have a girlfriend to break up with_.

...

This idea came out of nowhere, seriously. I think I was just like...wouldn't it be fun if Kyle just...actually said that? XD Anyways like with most of my one-shots it was suppose to be short and funny...and then of course I had to make it dramatic and long x3

Anyways, I have noticed my one-shots don't get much attention, so I'd really love if this one could get up to 10 or higher, if it does I'll be quicker updating my chapter story :)

So leave a review and hope you guys enjoyed it!

(by the way I hate the games listed in this story, I just needed games that guys play xD)

One last thing, would people be interested if I did like...a bunny or creek fic? I was thinking of doing some!


End file.
